Star Trek: The Next Generation (season 5)
The fifth season of the American science fiction television series Star Trek: The Next Generation commenced airing in broadcast syndication in the United States on September 30, 2013, and concluded on June 16, 2014, after airing 26 episodes. Set in the 24th century, the series follows the adventures of the crew of the Starfleetstarship Enterprise-D. This season is notable among Star Trek fans as the season when Gene Roddenberry died of cardiac arrest on October 24, 1991. Production on the episode "Hero Worship," directed by Patrick Stewart, was halted when news reached the set. The premiere episode resolves the cliffhanger from the previous season, revealing the mysterious Romulan commander to be the daughter of the Lt. Tasha Yar from the alternate universe created in the third season episode “Yesterday’s Enterprise”. This season sees Picard have some of the more memorable experiences of the series, such as learning to communicate with the heretofore unintelligible Tamarians ("Darmok"), overcoming his dislike of children when he is trapped along with three children after the Enterprise-D is struck by a quantum filament ("Disaster"), and meeting with Ambassador Spock on Romulus in "Unification". Most notably, in "The Inner Light", he experiences 40 or so years of life as an ironweaver on an extinct alien world after an encounter with a probe launched before the destruction of that world. Michelle Forbes joined the cast as Ensign Ro Laren, a Bajoran officer who was initially conceived to be one the main characters in the upcoming spin off Deep Space Nine. Wesley also makes a few appearances in this season when he saves the Enterprise from an alien game which was actually a mind-control device ("The Game"), and later at Starfleet Academy when he participates in a coverup of the circumstances surrounding the death of one of his classmates ("The First Duty"). The season ends with the discovery of Data's head in a cave under San Francisco which had been sealed for 500 years, and eventually with Data, Picard, La Forge, Troi, Riker, and Doctor Crusher trapped in 19th century Earth ("Time's Arrow"). The logo as seen in the opening credits has a minor change this season only, as it has rear shadows. Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * Brent Spiner as Lt Cmdr. Data * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Marina Sirtis as Counselor (Lt. Cmdr.) Deanna Troi * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf Recurring characters * Majel Barrett – Computer voice (7 episodes)/Lwaxana Troi (1 episode) * Michelle Forbes – Ensign Ro Laren (6 episodes) * Patti Yasutake – Ensign Alyssa Ogawa (5 episodes) * Colm Meaney – Transporter Chief (Lt.) Miles O'Brien (4 episodes) * Sheila Franklin – Felton (4 episodes) * Brian Bonsall – Alexander Rozhenko (4 episodes) * Whoopi Goldberg – Guinan (4 episodes) * Rosalind Chao – Keiko O'Brien (3 episodes) * Denise Crosby – Commander Sela (2 episodes) * Wil Wheaton – Wesley Crusher (2 episodes) * Ashley Judd – Ensign Robin Lefler (2 episodes) * Leonard Nimoy – Ambassador Spock (2 episodes) Episodes See also: List of Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes In the following table, episodes are listed by the order in which they aired. See also * Star Trek portal * Science Fiction portal Footnotes # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' ''p q'' ''r s'' ''t u'' ''v w'' ''x y'' ''z External links * Episode guide at Star Trek.com